Battle Studies
by titieswidi
Summary: [Cross over Fanfiction] Kang Jaemin, Hong Yoojung, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho. 5 sosok, 5 kisah dengan tali benang merah yg mengikat


**Author : Kang Hyo-Mi**

**Tittle : Battle Studies**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Non-teen Fiction, Canon with a little bit AU.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : PG-17**

**Premiere and Casts**

**Jasmine Kang**

Atau kita bisa menyebutnya Miss Kang Jaemin. Seorang gadis berkepribadian Koleris- Melankolis. Seorang gadis yg tidak pernah menghiraukan tatanan sosial di masyarakat. Penentang Doktrin. Ia hidup bebas. Sebebas gerakan yg selalu ditarikannya di bawah atap ruang koreografi SM Entertainment.

**Hong Yoojung**

Gadis hangat yg bercita-cita menjadi Aktris. Bernama asli Hong Yu Jian. Mahasiswa transfer Seni & Theater dari Shandong University, China. Ia memberanikan diri untuk kembali ke Korea dengan misi mengejar cita-cita serta kakak lelaki nya yg kesepian. Namun siapa mengira, bahwa Hong Yoojung memiliki suatu bakat yg cukup hebat? Bakat yg ia coba kubur diam-diam…

**Kim Jaejoong**

Seorang Pria berwajah Androgini yg memiliki pesona luar biasa. Di balik karirnya yg berjalan semakin cemerlang- yah meskipun sedikit di bawah tekanan mantan agensi yg dulu menaunginya, ia merasakan kekosongan dalam hidupnya. Apabila sebelumnya ada seseorang yg dapat menambal lubang itu, sekarang ia menambalnya seorang diri. Lubang yg menganga lebar, menggerogotinya semakin dalam. Benarkah itu yg ia inginkan? Harga yg harus ia bayar? Ia bagaikan menjual jiwanya sendiri untuk membebaskan rantai yg sebelum,nya menjerat lehernya.

**Shim Changmin**

Pria Apatis dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata. Ia mendedikasikan hidupnya hanya untuk karir, keluarga, dan makanan. Ia pikir hidupnya sempurna. Ia tampan, kaya, dan popular. Hingga suatu saat kesadaran menelusup dalam benaknya. Di usianya yg ke-25, ia belum pernah memiliki kehidupan asmara yg sesungguhya. Ia tidak pernah 'bersenang-senang' seperti layaknya pria seumurannya. Totalitas berkarir membuatnya melupakan keberadaan kaum hawa. Apabila dulu misinya hanya satu, menyatukan kembali saudara-saudaranya di bawah nama TVXQ5. Tidak peduli agensi mana yg akan menaungi mereka, bahkan apabila ia harus membentuk agensi sendiri. Sekarang misinya bertambah, meskipun prioritasnya tidak melebihi misi utamanya.

**Choi Minho**

Si tampan yg merasa karirnya berjalan statis. Visual yg selalu mendapat garis lagu terlampau sedikit. Memang sih tidak ada yg dapat menolak kharismanya, ataupun aura Noona Killer-nya. Namun selain itu, apalagi? Ia dipaksa melakukan hal yg tridak bisa dan tidak ia inginkan. Beruntung ia memiliki seseorang yg selalu mendampinginya. His beloved Sunbae, the Noona who only belonged to protected by him.

**Prolog**

_**December 24**__**th**__** 2011.**_

_**Winter**_

_**Jubilee International Church, Gangnam-Gu, Seoul.**_

Misa natal tengah berlangsung. Jasmine Kang menatap kedua tangnnya yg terpaut di atas pangkuannya. Tidak berniat untuk terhanyut dalam suasana kala itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri, hatinya sedikit menghangat berada dalam rumah Tuhan yg sebelumnya tak pernah ia singgahi itu. Saat kecil, ia memiliki agama yg dianut oleh keluarganya. Hal itu bagai stereotip karena budaya Negara asalnya yg secara tidak langsung menurunkan agama yg dianut oleh kedua orangtua terhadap sang anak. Namun saat menginjak remaja, batinnya berontak terhadap segala doktrin yg diikatkan secara paksa oleh lingkungannya, ataupun agama yg dianutnya. Itu bukan yg ia inginkan, bukab ideologinya, bukan hidup yg harus ia jalani. Hingga ia tumbuh menjadi gadis sarkastis yg terlampau rasional. Di saat gadis seusianya menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang, ia malah bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Sembari matanya tak lepas dari buku yg ditekuninya. Baik buku fiksi ilmiah, maupun buku non fiksi mengenai budaya politik barat. Namun ada satu hal yg menjadi hasrat terbesarnya. Dari salsa hingga tari kerajaan. Ya, ia adalah seorang penari. Mungkin saja, keputusan Jasmine untuk mengikuti misa Natal bersama kakak beradiik Jung membawa suatu berkah tersendiri baginya

_**Di barisan bangku terdepan..**_

Duduklah Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin. Sang Leader mengusap pipinya yg sedikit basah. Pikirannya tak berhenti mengembara, mengingat kebersamaannya bersama 3 member lain yg telah menapaki jalan berbeda. Membongkar memorinya mengenai malam-malam Natal sebelumnya. Ia Leader gagal. Ia bahkan tidak mampu melindungi orang yg paling berharga baginya. Dan malah membiarkannya bertarung sendirian di luar sana. Ia tidak akaan berdalih lagi. Ia memang pengecut. Pengecut. Sungguh, ia bahkan ragu Tuhan dapat memahami apa yg telah ia lakukan. Yunho membenamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya. Tanpa ia tahu, pria jangkung di sampingnya menatapnya getir. Menyesali dirinya sendiri karena tak ada yg dapat ialakukan untuk mengurangi beban Saudaranya. Biasanya, disaat seperti ini. Hanya satuorang yg dapat menghibur sang Leader. Seseorang dengan wajah terlampau indah dan bersuara lembut. Namun ironis, orang itu pulalah yg menjadi faktor terbesar kegalauan Pria bermata musang itu saat ini..

_**Pada sudut gereja bagian lain..**_

Choi Minho menggenggam tanagn gadis yg dipujanya dengan erat. Gadis itu tengah memejamkan matanya, berdoa dengan khusyuk. Minho tidak pernah jengah untuk menatap wajah damai gadis itu. Jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh, mereka tidak memiliki hubungan spesial. Setidaknya itulah yg Minho pikirkan. Gadis itu tidak pernah menanggapi serius perasaannya, hanya membiarkannya hanyut. Tentu saja, karena mereka masih terlalu muda. Dan berada dalam puncak karir. Setidaknya Minho harus bersabar untuk menunggu beberapa waktu lagi. Apalah artinya, apabila ia memang telah melakukannya- menunggu dengan sabar, selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Jadi ia hanya perlu, - lagi-lagi bersabar untuk sedikit lebih lama, hingga gadis itu siap untuk memuylai suatu hubungan bersamanya. Ia tidak pernah ragu, karena ia yakin- hati mereka saling terpaut.

_**Shandong, China.**_

_**Pada waktu dan jam yang sama..**_

Kim Jaejoong, Hong Yu Jian,Hong Jian Wu, dan kedua orangtua mereka sedang menyantap hidangan Natal. Dengan kalkun besaryg menjadi menu utama. Setelah beberapa saat yg lalu menghadiri misa Natal, kini mereka berada di Dining Room Hong Mansion. Berbeda dengan Natal tahunlalu, dimana Jaejoong merayakannya bersama keluarga Kim yg membesarkannya. Saat ini Jaejoong merayakannya bersama Ibu kandungnya, Oh Seo Jin, serta kedua Adik dan suami sang Ibu yg sudah dianggapnya Ayah sendiri- setelah tidak bertemu hampir 3 tahun lamanya. Keluarga Hong memutuskan untuk pindah ke Negeri Tirai Bambu yg merupakan kampung halaman Mr. Hong.

Jaejoong menerima sepotong Ayam Kalkun yg disodorkan oleh Yu Jian, dan memberikan aplause karena masakannya yg memang terasa lezat. Gadis itu tertawa kecil, seraya menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Persis seperti kebiasaan Jaejoong..

_**A Year Later**_

_**Winter- November 2012.**_

_**Seoul, South Korea**_

_**SM Building, 01.00 AM.**_

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju meja di sudut ruangan, meraih sebuah remote yg terletak di atasnya. Ruangan terdengar sunyi senyap setelah musik yg sebelumnya terdengar kumatikan. Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas lantai oak yg mengalasi ruang koreografi. Terasa sedikit dingin, padahal ini barumemasuki musim dingin. Yah meskipun pemanas ruangan jg masih berfungsi dengan baik. Telah lewat tengah malam ternyata. Pantas saja tersasa sepi sekali. Beberapa jam yg lalu ruangan ini masih dipenuhi gelak tawa para Couch, ataupun para Idol yg sedang berlatih koreografi bersama kami- back dancers.

Perkenalkan, aku Jasmine Kang. Atau Kang Jaemin- begitulah mereka memanggil nama Korea ku. Sudah 2 tahun ini aku menjalani kontrak dengan SM Entertainment sebagai back dancer, setelah menjadi back dancer lepas beberapa kali dan mengikuti trainee di SM Academy.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku, membiarkan hela nafasku berangsur-angsur kembali teratur- seraya meregangkan otot-otot tubuhku. Sebenarnya latihan telah berakhir 2 jam yg lalu, namun entahlah- aku masih ingin berlatih disini. Toh sekarang aku sudah tidak perlu membagi waktuku dengan sekolah. Maret lalu aku telah dinyatakan lulus dari SOPA, mengikuti kelas Akselerasi. Percayalah, aku bukan seorang Jenius. Aku hanyalah seseorang yg mau bekerja keras, lebih giat dari yg lain.

\ "Mengapa masih disini?" Suara seporang Pria mengusikku. Astaga! Aku hampir terlelap.

"Aku sudah selesai." Jawabku seraya menatap kesal padanya. Mengapa sih orang ini selalu datang di saat yg tidak tepat?

"Apa kau sudah makan? Traktir aku makan ya.."

"Yeah. Seperti Sajangnim tidak memberimu cukup uang saja" Aku memutar bola mataku

"Manner, Jasmine. Manner! Aku ini lebih tua darimu, bersikap sopanlah sedikit." Aku mendengus. Lucu sekali hal seprti itu keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Kibum.

"Jjangmyeon saja, otte? Setelah itu antar aku pulang. Aku tidak membawa Scooter." Kuteguk air mineral dari botol minumku. Dan berusaha untuk tidak tersedak saat melihatnya memelototiku secara berlebihan.

Aku tidak suka berjalan sendirian. Bukannya takut, hanya tidak merasa nyaman. Meskipun jarak Apartemenku dengan SM Building hanya sekitar 15 menit berjalan kaki.

"Shireoh?"

"Aish, joa! Dasar kau gadis lintah" Umpatnya pelan

Kuangkat bahuku tidak peduli dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Eoh, Kibummie yeogisseo?" Choi Minho berdiri dibalik pintu ruang koreografi

"Ne. Dia akan pergi bersamaku."

"Eodiga? Ini sudah larut."

"Ya, Kim Kibum. Ppalli!" Decakku tidak sabar

" Kami akan pergi makan. Hanya di kedai Jjangmyeon Shin Ahjumma." Ujar Kibum

"Oh, mian." Pria itu terlihat sedikit terkejut denagn reaksiku yg berlebihan.

Terasa sedikit sesal di hatiku. Maaf saja, aku memang tidak sedang dlm kondisi untuk dapat berbasa-basi, ataupun berbincang-bincang. Pengecualian untuk Kibum-

Di antara anggota SHINee, aku hanya berteman akrab dengan Kibum dan Jonghyun. Karena mereka terlalu bebal untuk dapat menghadapi sikapku yg meledak-ledak. Yah meskipun tidak urung juga mereka menjadikanku sebagai bahan lelucon mereka. Sial.

"Eh, chogi. Bolehkah aku ikut?" Kibum menatapku untuk meminta persetujuan.

"Silahkan saja." Kukedikkan bahuku sekali lagi dan berjalan mendahului mereka.

_**Samsung-dong, Seoul**_

_**01. 10 AM**_

Malam itu terasa cukup dingin, salju pertama di tahun 2012 telah turun menutupi jalan. Membuat ban-ban mobil tergelincir apabila si pengemudi tidak cukup waspada. Di suatu Apartemen di Distrik Samsung-dong, tampak seorang gadis duduk merosot pada set bangku di dekat lobby. Gadis itu menggenggam cangkir kopinya erat-erat, meresapi panas yg berasal dari cangkir tsb kesela-sela jarinya yg hampir membeku. Dihembuskannya nafasnya pelan,berharap hal tsb dapat mengurangi sedkit rasa lelahnya.

Ia sudah duduk pada kursi yg sama selama hampir 5 jam. Pada pukul 8 malam pesawat yg membawanya dari Shandong ke Incheon telah mendarat. Setelah sampai di Seoul, ia malah menyambangi Apartemen group kakaknya di sini, Samsung-dong, alih-alih pergi ke Hotel untuk menginap barang semalam. Yah, bagaimana lagi ia tidak membawa uang yg cukup banyak. Ia harus berhemat. Ia kembali ke Korea memakai uang tabungannya selama 2 tahun ini menjadi bintang CF di China. Ibunya tidak mau memberinya uang. Sebulan yg lalu ia telah mentransfer pendidikannya di Kyunghee University, tanpa persetujuan Ibunya. China tidaklah buruk, namun ia lebih menyukai Korea. Ia lahir dan besar di Korea, Gyeonggi-do lebih tepatnya. Bersama Ayahnya yg berdarah China, Ibunya, dan kakak laki-laki kedua-nya Jungwoo. Sedangkan kakak pertamanya tinggal di Seoul untuk berkarir. Dan tiba-tiba saja 3 tahun yg lalu Ayahnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Shandong, China- kota kelahirannya, untuk pertama kali setelah hampir 20 tahun menetap di Korea. Padahal saat itu ia sudah siap untuk debut menjadi Aktris remaja di Korea. Sejak kecil ia telah bercita-cita menjadi Aktris setelah mengetahui bahwa kakak yg sebenarnya tidak pernah ia ketahui keberadaannya adalah seorang Idol besar.

Ia memang tidak dapat menjadi Aktris di China- karena Bahasa Mandarin nya yg pas-pas an, namun ia cukup laku sebagai bintang CF produk-produk kosmetik remaja. Ia memiliki kulit mulus tanpa cacat- sama seperti milik kakak pertamanya, dengan tinggi rata-rata, dan mata berbentuk bulan sabit. Singkatnya, ia cantik. Yah, meskipun tidak secantik kakak pertamanya.

Kim Jaejoong keluar dari van yg membawanya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Manajer nya yg masih berada di dalam Van tsb. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju gedung Apartemen dimana ia tinggal bersama kedua rekan groupnya, ataupun Penthouse pribadinya berada. Namun saat ini kedua rekannya sedang tidak berada di dalam Apartemen. Junsu sedang berada di Jerman untuk Solo World Tour nya, sedangkan Yoochun sedang berada di lokasi syuting Drama terbarunya, I Miss You.

"Jaejoong-ssi!" Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar seseorang membisikkan namanya. Ternyata Park Gayoung, Noona resepsionis.

"Waeyo, Noona? Aku sedang tidak ada waktu berbincang-bincang." Diulaskannnya senyum malas di bibirnya, membuat wanita itu menahan nafas untuk sesaat dan mendelikkan matanya saat ia teringat tujuan awalnya memanggil pria tersebut.

"Kau lihat gadis disana? Ia sudah menunggumu lama sekali." Gayoung mengedik pada gadis muda yg terlihat tertidur di kursi tunggu.

"Dia bilang ia ingin menemuimu."

Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia tidak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu, karena selain terduduki merosot- gadi itu juga mengenakan mantel tebal berhoodie. Aish, apa pedulinya? Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya dan hendak meninggalkan menja resepsionis

"Mollayo." Ucapnya acuh

"Jaejoong-ssi, chamsimanyo!" Gayoung mencicit saat melihat Jaejoong hendak berbalik pergi

"Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya? Setidaknya temui dia sebentar sudah menunggumu selama hampir 5 jam. Siapa tahu dia benar-benar memiliki keperluan denganmu."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan saat melihat tingkah wanita di depannya;. Dasar sok baik!

"Kau yakin dia bukan sasaeng fans?" Jaejoong bergidik ngeri. Sekaligus merasa sedikit geli dengan ucapannya

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi!"

"Arraseo, arraseo. Oh, lass. Simpan cakarmu!"

Jaejoong melangkah mendekati gadis yg terlelap di sofa itu. Tidak anggun sekali, tertidur sembarangan.

"Agassi" Jaejoong mencondongkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu. Ia masih tidak bergeming

"Agassi" Ucap Jaejoong sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya

Gadis itu tergagap sebentar sebelum menguasai diri. Ia membuak hoodie nya dan memeluk Jaejoong erat

"Ya! mengapa lama sekali?" Rengek Yoojung

"Omo, Yoojung-ie?" Jaejoong menatap horor pada adiknya

"Neo eottokae.."

"Besok saja penjelasannya. Aku lelah." Yoojung tetaplah Yoojung. Dia kembali ke sifat aslinya, acuh dan dewasa.

"Arraseo."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan membawanya ke Apartemen yg menjadi dorm JYJ- alih-alih membawa gadis itu ke Penthouse nya.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Aniyo. Aku hanya ingin tidur."

Jaejoong membawa gadis itu ke dalam kamar tidur yg berukuran cukup besar

"Ini kamar Junsu. Dia tidak akan kembali hingga setidaknya 2 minggu lagi."

"Ne."

Setelah Jaejoong pergi, Yoojung mengambil satu set piyama berwarna coklat dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk berendam air panas di bath tub barang sebentar. Toh untuk apa Apartemen ini memiliki fasilitas lengkap bila tidak untuk digunakan. Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Yoojung bergelung di dalam selimut dan pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya

Pukul 4 pagi. Yoojung terjaga dari tidurnya. Perutnya keroncongan dan menolak untuk diacuhkan lebih lama lagi. Ia beranajk tertarih menuju dapur di dekat living room. Nah, ia menemukannya! Benda setinggi 2 meter dengan 3 pintu. Ia berjingkat girang menuju benda itu dan mengeluarkan sekotak susu dan sereal coklat

"Nuguya?" Yoojung hampir saja melepaskan kotak-kotak itu dari tangannya saat seorang pria mengejutkannya

"Katakan apa yg kau lakukan disini." Ucap pria itu dingin. Matanya tampak menelanjangi tubuh Yoojung yg terbalut piyama coklat bergambar pororo

Yoojung terdiam membeku. Ia hanya menatap gugup pria itu. Lidahnya terasa kelu

"Kau pencuri? Atau sasaeng fans?" Yoochun bergerak mendekati gadis di hadapannya hingga punggung gadis itu membentur pintu kulkas

"Haruskah aku memanggil security? Animyeon, kau ingin kuberi kuliah bawah umur mengenai pentingnya privasi bagi seorang Idol? Karena adanya orang-orang sepertimulah, hidup kami terasa bagai di neraka." Yoochun berkata tanpa menutupi nada muak dalam suaranya

"Chesongieo, aku bukan sasaeng fans. Kau salah paham." Yoojung menundukan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap mata pria itu yg berkilat mengerikan

"Mworago?"

"Nan Hong Yoojung. Kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku adik Jaejoong Oppa.." Yoochun tampak lambat mencerna ucapan gadis itu. Bagai slowmotion, sebelum matanya membelalak dan menatap tidak percaya pada gadis itu

"Mwoo?!"

Haiiii. Ini project FF Crossline ku yg masih in progress. Disini ada 5 tokoh utama seperti di atas. Kemungkinan per chapter nya akan memaparkan mengenai 1 tokoh, atau lebih mungkin? Entah. Nggak ada ketentuan. Tapi yg pasti, 5 tokoh utama itu berkaitan satu sama lain. Sekedar pemberitahuan aja, ini bisa dibilang sequel the Confession of Platonic Relationship- bagi karakter Minho-Yuri, dan Ficlet the Tango's Partner adalah salah satu scene dari FF ini. Hehe makasih udah mau baca~


End file.
